


Throughout the Ages

by wolfierambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfierambles/pseuds/wolfierambles
Summary: Alphas and Omegas are fated to love one another, Betas choose amongst themselves. Like every stereotype—it’s imperfect at best. One only has to look at four couples at four different stages of their lives to get a wider picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Classes in this Omegaverse AU: 
> 
> Alphas:
> 
> AA—the most virile of the Alpha classes and the rarest, they are often seen as uncompromising, hot-blooded and charismatic. Ruts for this class last much longer than for the other Alpha classes and it bleeds into their personality more. Often they are seen as natural leaders and as such, disproportionately take up the number of leadership and/or athletic positions in most fields, especially business and politics. They are highly sought after by other classes. 
> 
> AB—Alpha’s with a Beta subtype are often seen as a happy medium between pragmatism and ideology. They do well as advisors, enforcement officers, consultants and strategists as they are thought to have the persuasiveness of the Alpha class and the level-headedness of the Beta class. Some families with OO Omegas seek out these sorts of Alphas because their ruts are less severe and are easier to suppress. 
> 
> AO—sometimes joked as an oxymoron, Alpha-Omegas are often scorned by both Alphas and Omegas, seen as too assertive to be truly Omega and too submissive to be truly Alpha. They can suffer from both heat and rut-like symptoms which is why sometimes they are considered the smelliest class. As such they have difficulty fitting in but are astonishingly creative and empathetic—it’s common to see them as therapists, artists, musicians, entertainers, teachers and diplomats.
> 
> Betas: 
> 
> BA—are treated similarly to Alpha-Betas but are seen as more logical than a happy medium and more driven in a specific field rather than a general area (ex: the environment in South Sudan versus global climate change). Researcher, scholar, engineer, programmer, surgeon—anything that takes an insane amount of focus and dedication is stereotypically associated with this class. 
> 
> BB—often sterile and have little to no scent at all. The most ‘normal’ type of class but often shunned romantically because of their lack of second-sex characteristics. Interestingly, they are the only class whose scent can change, if they have it or it can shut on and off, sometimes at will. This is why they largely make up public services jobs such as nursing, administering, and transportation. Some have made fortunes in providing escorts and/or hotels for alphas and omegas in rut or heat respectively. 
> 
> BO—some have phases of heightened pheromones and agitation but are otherwise comparable to BB Betas. They are often stuck as caretakers for omegas, maids or servants in wealthier families and local midwives in others. However, they’re also effective in secretarial work, graphic design and other detail-oriented fields. To their continued annoyance, the most common reaction to them is ‘not bad but not good either’. 
> 
> Omegas: 
> 
> OA—have the misfortune of being stereotyped as the worst half of the Alpha-Omega combo as they’re seen as too emotional, too sensitive and too unfocused to be functional in the work force, doubly so because heats and ruts effect this class slightly more than Alpha-Omegas. However, with sufficient aid and a fairly open minded workplace, they can become indistinguishable from their counterparts and take up very similar roles. Sometimes they’re sought after by Alphas because they have a reputation for being feisty and sassy. 
> 
> OB—are considered basically interchangeable with Beta-Omegas but with seasonal heats rather than occasional spikes and are treated as such. Stereotypical personality traits include, patience, generosity and mischievousness—they’re considered good party planners, organizers, caretakers and cooks. 
> 
> OO—the bottom of the second-gender hierarchy but still highly sought after for their rarity and high fertility in the form of monthly heats. Most are forced to be homemakers or take at-home jobs such as daycare or small shop work and are expected to be completely submissive, sweet and gentle. In recent years, they’ve begun to earn more rights and are allowed to be more assertive than before but the expectation of the perfect omega still rings most strongly in this class.

Watari knows Matsukawa loves him but it’s on days like this, beautiful though the April sun is, that he questions why the curly haired AA Alpha would date him in the first place. 

“I already found my mate,” Matsukawa rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as one of the few OO Omegas in their school offers him a courtship ring. She nods agreeably, a bit teary eyed, but wishes him the best. Watari knows the girl, a sweet, clever thing in his class that deserves a good mate and a good life. By all accounts, Matsukawa would do well to court her and she would be right to trust Matsukawa to provide for her. 

But Matsukawa slings an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close instead of the Omega and Watari can’t help but wonder why.

“…Shinji, how many times do I have to tell you? I only want you,” Watari blushes because he’s realized he’s said that aloud. 

“I know that. It’s just…don’t you want kids at some point?” Watari gestures vaguely. Matsukawa laughs. 

“In high school? Hell no. Besides there’s plenty of kids that need good homes that don’t get them. I’m sure we’ll both find one we want to take home and raise,” Matsukawa reassures and cuddles the BB Beta to his chest. He doesn’t entirely understand why Watari is insecure but if he’s honest, it’s beginning to wear on him. Humility is one of Watari’s strong points and Matsukawa loves him for it but he’s tired of hearing his beloved put himself down just because of class. 

“…” Watari sighs and pulls at Matsukawa’s arms, pleading for his love to hold him tighter. Matsukawa acquires easily, tightening his grip until they’re flush against each other and nuzzling the top of Watari’s head gently. Irrationally, he thinks for a second, he might be able to squeeze out the insecurity Watari feels over being his mate. 

“Remember the time I confessed to you?” He whispers into Watari’s ear like an echo rings across a valley. It earns him a faint laugh. 

“I remember nearly running away in disbelief,” Watari chuckles weakly. He still can’t entirely get his head around the whole confession, complete with music, flowers and a promise necklace. The other third years teased Matsukawa until he reminded them of what stunts they pulled to court their partners. 

Kindaichi still outdid all of them though. Watari has to smile at the memory of the look on Kunimi’s face when he saw the entire gym decorated in his favorite colors and when Kindaichi pulled out engraved promised rings that Kunimi’s recently deceased grandmother had given him. 

“I remember nearly running away from nerves,” Matsukawa hums agreeably, “But I also remember being excited, more excited than the first time the team made the prefecture finals. I remember thinking, ‘this is going to be the best choice I’ll ever make’ because Watari, you straighten me out. You pull me from my laziness and get me to study. You taught me how to organize my backpack and how fun it is to clean when you have someone with you.

You’re also my partner. On the court, I know you have my back—that if I mess up on the block then you’ll be there to keep the ball in play. Being alongside you makes me better—a better player and a better person. 

I know I’m selfish. I want to keep you close to me forever because I don’t want anyone else catching the lavender and honey scent that lingers on your shoulders. I want to wake up every morning to see you already awake and so vibrantly alive because I’ll know I’m the first person you’ll see. 

I worried too. I wondered if you really liked me back. You always seemed so, stable. Complete. I didn’t know if you needed someone else. I still don’t know entirely, what you receive from me—and I promise I’d do anything for you if you ask—but you keep me around. You care for me in a million little ways and I love every time you do.” 

“You idiot,” Watari smiles indulgently and broadly, eyes just a little damp, “I was worried I wasn’t giving enough to you.” 

“I guess we’re both idiots then,” Matsukawa kisses the top of Watari’s head lightly, then his lips as he leans back. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” And Watari supposes that’s all that really matters.   
-

Narita groans and Kinoshita feels like whining with him. It’s 2AM. There’s a midterm. And they’re out of coffee.

“Which one of us got coffee last time?” Narita asks. The college convenience store is open 24/7 but it’s a ten-minute walk Narita doesn’t want to make. Autumn in Miyagi this year is especially cold and he wants nothing more than to huddle with Kinoshita under the blankets and sleep forever. 

“Honestly? I don’t remember,” Kinoshita can’t think of anything other than the difference between the Jurassic and the Cretaceous. All he can recall right now is that one has Stegosaurus and one has the T-Rex. Jurassic Park is no help on that front either because it’s apparently completely inaccurate according to Tsukishima. “I’ll go this time but you owe me.” 

“You’re the best Sashi,” Kinoshita grins dopily at the nickname. He’d talked Narita into it only a few weeks ago and it still sends little shivers of joy down his spine. 

“Not too bad at least,” Kinoshita jokes lightly.

“You’re beyond what I could have asked for,” Narita says seriously. He’s heard other Alphas toss around the words “not bad but not good either” when it comes to BO Beta’s like Kinoshita which is patently untrue. How can anyone say that when Kinoshita exists? This adorable ball that smells of warm honey and lemon with no shortage of humor or intellect? 

“You’re thinking of something cheesy again Kazu,” Kinoshita sighs happily and strokes Narita’s cheek, “I love you, you nerd.” It’s hard for Kinoshita to think of something he doesn’t like about Narita. There are annoyances here and there, like when Narita forgets to put his socks in the basket but there’s nothing that Kinoshita outwardly dislikes and how strange and wonderful is that? Kinoshita grins wildly, heart thumping. How lucky it is to find someone who just fits you like a glove. 

“I love you too you cheeky piece of shit,” Narita replies equally and they both dissolve into giggles.

“In all seriousness though, I think you’re the person that completes me the most,” Narita manages between his laughter. The last thing Narita wants, on a very long list that includes the end of the world, is for Kinoshita to feel unwanted. That he’s not good enough somehow. He’s not a Beta, will never fully understand what it’s like to be one, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t try to the best he can be when confronted with things that bother them. 

“I know, that’s why I don’t mind joking around,” Kinoshita knows what they say about people like him but he doesn’t care when he’s around Narita. He can be as much of a Beta-Omega as he damn well pleases and if that changes, Narita will support him. It’s one of the seemingly endless stream of gifts Narita’s given him.

“So long as you’re find with it,” Narita tilts his head obligingly and Kinoshita rubs his head vigorously. 

“For luck,” Narita intones. 

“On a grand adventure to the convenience store ten minutes away,” Kinoshita replies with equal seriousness. 

“Through the biting wind,” 

“And freezing cold,” 

“You will prevail!” 

“I will prevail!” They chest bump and fall back down, snickering. 

“Oh, it’s a text message from Futakuchi,” Narita reluctantly tears his eyes away from Kinoshita’s laughing face to look down on his phone. 

2:23 A.M. My stupidly cute couple senses are tingling and I can hear you from down the hall. Please stop.   
2:24 A.M. Sorry  
2:24 A.M. You’re not  
2:25 A.M. No not really

“He’s salty isn’t he,” Kinoshita shakes his head as he crawls over to rest on Narita’s shoulder. 

“And lonely. Aone went home and got stuck remember?” Only Aone can handle Futakuchi constantly and remove Futakuchi from tables. And that’s really a sentence Narita wishes he didn’t have to say. 

“Ah right,” Kinoshita nods. Futakuchi’s a fun guy to argue with but without Aone he becomes mopey. 

“Coffee?” Narita prompts. 

“Fine,” Kinoshita pouts exaggeratedly, making Narita laugh again. 

“Hey, the sooner you get back, the sooner we can snuggle on the bed together.” 

“Sounds like a good reason to run then.” It’s easy to forget his legs aren’t wings when he has Narita to come home to.   
-

“Can you fetch my medication?” Akaashi stretches and Ennoshita has to bite his lips to keep himself from peppering affectionate kisses all over the OA Omega. It doesn’t help that Akaashi is wearing Ennoshita’s jacket even though summer is burning through all of Tokyo. 

“Of course,” Ennoshita puts down the ladle he’s been stirring with for the last few minutes and reaches to the cupboard where Akaashi’s pills are placed on the bottom shelf to the left. They turn Akaashi’s hormone spikes from ‘incapacitating’ to ‘manageable’ which is good news for them both. The last thing Ennoshita wants to see is Akaashi in any sort of pain and Akaashi is understandably unwilling to be in pain if he can help it. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi yawns and stretches again, snickering a little as Ennoshita very determinedly returns to his soup. His mate’s shyness is endearing and it’s fun to tease him a little, if only to set off a sass war. 

Akaashi frowns a little though as he continues to think from their kitchen table, waiting patiently for Ennoshita to finish. Ennoshita is nervous about touching him below to waist which, as gentlemanly and respectful a gesture it is, is a little frustrating. Ennoshita hasn’t shared a heat with him even though they’re married. Then again, Akaashi remembers that Ennoshita was nervous about touching his shoulder for the first month they were dating. 

Still, he doesn’t want to push Ennoshita’s boundaries too far. It took the better part of college to get the BA Beta to accept that yes, Akaashi wanted him around permanently and yes, Ennoshita was 100% worth settling with, 110% even. Akaashi distains the idea of ‘settling for’. Ennoshita is the most wonderful person he’s ever met and Akaashi knows that together, the two of them are doing things right by each other, not for each other. Now, after five years together, the last three under the same roof, Akaashi thinks they’re ready to do right by a child of their own.

“Do you think we’re ready for a pup?” Ennoshita nearly drops the spoons but manages to save them before they clatter to the ground. 

“W-W-What?”

“Do you think we’re ready for a pup?” Akaashi repeated, a bit more worriedly than he did before. Ennoshita was pretty good with kids, Akaashi’s seen how he’s handled child actors, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted one of his own. 

“Yes? Are you sure you want one with me?” Ennoshita’s tone is one of wonderment. 

“Why would I have a pup with someone else Chikara?” Akaashi looks at Ennoshita exasperatedly. For God’s sake—

“I want to have a pup with you—the person I fell in love with across a volleyball court seven years ago, eight in a couple of months. I want to raise a little life in this world with you—person I’ve been beside for five years because you’re endlessly exciting and generous to me. Is that so hard to believe?” 

“It’s hard to believe when the person who wants a kid with you is the most beautiful person in the world,” Ennoshita feels just a little hysterical. It’s 7:30 in the morning and he’s not ready for this, “I don’t even know if I’ll be a good parent! What if I mess up our kid or us?” 

“It’s not about if you mess up, what matters is how you fix it,” Akaashi nearly growls, “And I’ve seen how you are with kids; you’ll do just fine. I should be the one worrying about parenting.” 

“But you’re so good at teaching,” Ennoshita looks at Akaashi, confused, “I can’t teach a child but you can.” 

“Having a teaching credential means I’m good at teaching academics,” Akaashi stresses, “I need you to be there to teach our kid things like how to be kind to people, how to lead a group, how to be a good friend—“ 

“You can teach all of those too,” Ennoshita interrupts. 

“Not as easily as you can; you’re a much better example,” Akaashi counters and they both fall into a staring contest. 

“…we can start trying for a kid,” Ennoshita blushes from the roots of his hairs to his toes. They can both do it, the odds, while not perfect as they would have been if Ennoshita was an Alpha, aren’t half bad for the two of them to have a child. They’re still under thirty, have stable jobs and a reasonable number of savings. They can do this. 

“If you’re not comfortable with the idea…” Akaashi trails off hesitantly. 

“No! No! I want a kid,” Ennoshita admits, still burning crimson, “I guess, I never expected you to ask for one.” 'Thought you might prefer to go to a sperm bank and ask for an Alpha' is a thought Ennoshita leaves unsaid. It’s fairly common practice for Omegas with Beta mates. 

“Chikara…I want our child to have both of our genes,” Akaashi picks it up anyways, “I want a little girl that’ll have your eyes and smile.” 

“My eyes aren’t that special,” Ennoshita mumbles. 

“But if she has your eyes, he’ll have a soul like yours,” Akaashi argues, “The world could use more people like you Chikara. I want to bring more people to the world who are going to be like you.”

“Keiji…” Ennoshita walks over and hugs his mate, answering the question Akaashi originally asked, “…we’re ready.” 

“I’m glad you agree,” Akaashi hums warmly and curls into Ennoshita’s familiar embrace. 

The soup is cold but the warmth between the two men is more than enough.   
-  
“Oi control your Omega!” 

“Why don’t you control yourself you piece of shit!” Tanaka hollers back, whacking the itinerate Alpha with his walking stick for good measure. “You respect Omegas, you hear!” 

“He isn’t worth a fight Ryuu, let’s go,” Suga tugs at Tanaka’s sleeve, smiling mischievously, “We have more important things to do.” 

“Like taking that bastard to court?” Tanaka looks hopefully at Suga. 

“We have bigger fish to fry,” Suga sniffs disdainfully and kicks up some imaginary dirt for good measure. 

“Alright,” Tanaka deflates besides Suga and pouts a little. He’d really like to rip into every bigot that thinks that just because Suga’s an OO Omega, he shouldn’t have a tongue or wit. Honestly, how did Suga put up with it all the time? It had to be exhausting—so he should cuddle Suga to help him recharge; Tanaka concludes and gracelessly drapes himself over his mate.

“You’re heavy,” Suga complains a little but snuggles into the BA Beta none the less. Tanaka is one of the Betas whose scent shifts with his mood and right now Suga’s enchanted by the scent of stinging nettle* rolling off of Tanaka. After all these years, Suga’s learnt what all of Tanaka’s scents mean and this one never fails to make his heart burn merrily like a Christmas fireplace. 

“You say that every time and you never push me off,” Tanaka grins and Suga elbows him, making him double over.

“My ribs are going to break!” 

“Love, they haven’t broken in fifty-two years. They won’t start now,” Suga gives Tanaka a thoroughly unimpressed look. 

“You never know, you’ve always been the exception,” Tanaka smiles softly and tucks Suga’s gray hair behind his ear and Suga thinks of sakura blossoms and white lilies. 

“Are the kids coming over for Christmas?” He changes the subject quickly, blushing furiously.

“Of course! Nishimura is bringing over the cake and Chikako has the ham this year.”** 

“And the kid kid’s?” 

“No one’s sick this year,” Tanaka promises.

“That’s good to hear.” They lapse into a pleasant silence as they watch the snowflakes fall daintily down. According to Asahi, it’s a lie that no two snowflakes are the same but Suga thinks that the fact that they’re more different than they are alike in appearance is where their true beauty lies. 

“Hey Suga, do you ever get tired of fighting?” Tanaka asks, curious. The bigot from earlier is still fresh in his head and he wonders if people like that will ever go away. A career in law was honestly what he didn’t intend to do but he worked tooth and nail for it in college to make Suga’s dreams come true and he doesn’t regret it. Things like that though, that despite all the progress that’s been made, some he admits proudly, is from him and Suga, there’s still bigots. 

“Yes, I think everyone in our profession does, but that doesn’t mean we should stop,” Suga answers after a few minutes. Progress doesn’t come easy and it comes awful slow but it’s moving forward instead of backwards right now and Suga’s happy with that. “If we don’t persist, then who will fight? There’s no rest for the weary,” 

“Or the wicked,” Tanaka nods. Their eternal battle against society doesn’t end with them, won’t end with their children, activists they both are, or even their children’s children. But if they can keep the flame burning, keep their story in the books to pass down, maybe that day will come. 

And if they get to come back… 

“I’d fight for your rights and beliefs every lifetime after this,” Tanaka swears. 

“I’m glad that you have and will be with me,” Suga replies and kisses Tanaka on the cheeks. He sputters incoherently and Suga laughs and it’s like seventy years haven’t touched them at all. certainly, Suga thinks amusedly, it hasn’t changed their bond with each other one bit. Tanaka still gets aggressive and challenges people to fights. Suga’s still very much a prankster and a mother at the same time. Time hasn’t changed much, not even their hair has changed much. 

“Let’s go win then,” Tanaka grins wildly, like the dragon in his namesake. Suga, his partner grins back. 

“Karasuno…”

“FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Stinging nettle symbolizes protection and were used to ward off witches in Europe. Likewise, Tanaka’s scent changes to stinging nettle when he’s feeling especially protective of Suga.   
> **Nishimura’s name is a combination of Nishinoya Yuu and Sawamura Daichi’s name. Chikako is a playoff of Ennoshita Chikara and Kiyoko Shimizu. I know this isn’t entirely how kanji works but please let me have this.


End file.
